The Simple Valentine
by The Hobbit Ivy
Summary: A simple short Valentine story of a simple maiden who captures the eye of everybody's favorite elf. Nothing serious, just a little valentine treat for fanatics like me. :) "CHAPTER 2" UP FOR VALENTINES DAY 2005!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I'm in a very simplistic mood right now, so if this one is a little different from my usual standards I hope you like it... and happy Valentines Day, people. Share the love. :)  
  
Disclaimer: Hi, my name is Tolkien and I'm dead. I own everything. This brat here has gotten me to approve her as supreme ruler of everything that she came up with. She doesn't own much, but it's a start on her world domination roll.  
  
Most people wanted a simpler life. Sure, I didn't mind one. I'd grown up that way. But to be honest, I really wasn't prepared for the day when all of that changed...  
  
~  
  
It was a day like no other: a gorgeous sky, fragrant smells in the air, and flowers blooming around me. Everywhere I went, there were couples kissing under trees, on benches, in rooms, in hallways, in trees, I found myself wishing that *I* could be part of that group.  
  
The day: February 14. Valentines day. And yet again, even after 2000 of waiting, I was still alone. I lay down under my favorite willow tree and stared up through its waving branches. Its drooping vines danced in the wind and tickled my nose. Little bits of the bright sun could be seen through the tree, and its rays shone through every available spot on the soft grass-covered ground. I closed my eyes, and imagined that I was dancing. I imagined myself skipping lightly in a flower field, making no noise, except for laughter. I imagined laughing in bliss, almost for no reason alone but to have fun.  
  
When I opened my eyes again, I was almost disappointed to see that I was not in a field of flowers, but indeed, back under the willow tree.  
  
I stood up gracefully, and stretched. My plain rose dress was wrinkled and a bit dirty from the ground, but I did not care. The feeling of loneliness, yet of simplicity was eating at my heart. It was creating a void, which I knew I could not satisfy...  
  
~^~  
  
I watched from above as the maiden, wearing a simple pale rose dress came and lay under the willow tree from which I sat in. Her golden hair fanned out behind her, as she closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
I retreated quietly to where I knew she would not see me, shaking the bendable branches little with my light-footed steps. I ceased movement as the maiden opened her eyes to reveal the most stunning blue eyes that I had ever seen.  
  
This maiden left the little enclosure, parting each separate vine as she went. Her body moved with much grace, more than was known to elves, and even as the green curtain fell back to place, he could see her every move from beyond the veil.  
  
~^~  
  
I walked through the garden as the night dawned quietly. It was so peaceful here, I couldn't help but love it. Bushes quivered in anticipation of the moonlight glow, and the flowers folded themselves up for a long, quiet sleep under the starlight. Every turn I made brought me to a little patch of sleeping flowers, or a passionate couple.  
  
Needless to say, I didn't need that gnawing feeling inside of me. A voice spoke from behind me, of a beauty of something before him. I kept walking, guessing that somebody was whispering to their lover, but when the voice told me to stop, I turned to face this mystery. I inquired his name and title. Legolas was his name, and his title was prince of another realm. This prince took a step toward me.  
  
'Your beauty surpasses many,' he whispered to me, taking my hand in his strong one. I stared not at his fair face, but at his neck nervously. Nobody talked like that to me; I was a simple maiden, of no status. Nobody, least of all a prince would address me, look at me, and touch me like this... it was not proper. I told him that he had no business in noticing me that he should find another, but he did not let go, instead kissing my lips chastely.  
  
'Will you be my valentine?' he inquired, his face moving nearer to mine again. His breath washed over my face like water, and a nod of consent joined our lips again. The void was filled...  
  
~  
  
Yes, a simple life was what I had, and now it was gone. As I kissed him for the first time, I realized that a simple life was about impossible. No life is simple, just as love is not simple either. It will snag some quickly, while leaving others to take the bait at their own leisurely pace. Needless to say, we will all be caught by it in the end.  
  
A/N: Enjoy? Like I said, not the way I normally write, but I'm very simple right now. I didn't want much dialogue, because I'm not feeling a dialogue- y mood right now. :) drop a comment, and yeah. Happy Valentines Day, people! 


	2. One Year Later

A/N: Back, due to popular request! Sorry it's up a little late... I haven't had time all day!Hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I own MysteryGirlWithNoName and the willow tree. And her dress. :)

-

How time passes by when we are having fun. How the world flies by when we are not looking. How the sun still shines, even when we wish it not to. One year gone, and another soon to start.

"_One year, my love,_" my lover whispered into my ear. I turned over on our bed and cupped his face with a hand, kissing him chastely.

"_Yes, one year_." I agreed.

How much had flown by while I was entwined in my lover's arms? Had a year really passed since I had first received that chaste kiss in the gardens? A year since I had sat under the willow tree? A year since I began to lose my simple life?

Gentle kisses on my bare neck brought me out of my reverie. I angled my head so that he could kiss my mouth. Such things, both sad and joyful had happened over the past year; my parents left for the Havens, my brother was married to a Mirkwood noblewoman, I finally got what I wanted: love.

The morning of February the 14th dawned, and my lover and I crawled lazily out of his bed. He snaked an arm around my waist and drew me into yet another blissful kiss. Somebody rapped at our door and when we broke apart, my lover called for them to enter. A messenger from the King entered. My Lover was to present an audience to his Highness, who I knew to be very kind and loving. But being kind does not make a King; he is a very good ruler. The messenger bowed himself out of the room. My lover dressed quickly, kissed me again, and left to see the King, his father.

Having nothing to do then, I dug out a dress out of the wardrobe. It was a plain rose dress. I slipped it on, feeling relieved of all the ruffles and ornaments of the noblewomen's dresses. I left the underground palace to an open world. There was a special glade where I could sit, with a willow tree to keep me company. My lover would find me when he returned.

As I daydreamed under the willow tree, I thought of my life exactly a year before this; a life so far in the past it seemed that it was almost the life of another. The sun shone from above the canopy, kissing my skin and the grass with its rays. A butterfly flew by and landed on a branch. It stayed there for a minute, before, impatient as it was, it flew off again.

My lover appeared. I smiled. He walked through the canopy, looking as an angel would have. He complimented me on my dress, and I gave him a rare smile of my old self. I asked him if he remembered what had happened the year previous.

"_Every detail, my love,_" was his reply; the perfect reply. He picked me up and twirled me around. When he put me down, he kneeled down on one knee.

"_My love, my father once told me that all I need in life is joy, strength, hope, life, and love. You put every piece of that into my heart. I find myself lucky to have found you first, to have known you first, and above all to have loved you through and through first. My love, my Valentine, my beautiful, my wonderful, will you be my all? Will you be more than just my love? Will you be my wife?_" he proposed.

My simple life was long gone. One word sealed my fate.

"_Yes._"

-

A/N: Hoped you liked it! Happy Valentines day! And thanks for all the support on the last one I got...I'm sorry I haven't got review responses... but they were all very positive (except for one... that was a little _weird..._) I love you all who reviewed... or just read and didn't review... but review this time! PLEASE!

_**B.T.W. ... You won. I'm continuing Not Knowing.**_ (Writing chapter 25 now, actually!)

-The Hobbit Ivy-

2/14/2005


End file.
